Somebody that used to know
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Pensó que sería especial, incluso cuando ya no estaban juntos. No creyó que se convertiría en uno más del montón. Y no debería extrañarse. Después de todo, lo conoce y sabe que a las cosas que pierden su interés, apenas les dedica un pensamiento.


Esto es... estaba escuchando la canción, la del título, y pues bueno... esto resultó. No es exactamente lo que quería, aunque espero que se entienda el punto. No quería hacer algo demasiado dramático, y eso como que me limitó un poco. Bueno... como soy floja, el título es el nombre de la canción. Es porque me cansa pensar títulos XD

PD: Lo crean o no, nunca había escuchado la cancioncita antes de esta semana. Y todo fue por un crack!vid de HunterxHunter.

PD2: Eso último no es importante, es sólo una muestra de mi ignorancia en temas musicales de 2000 hacia adelante XD

PD3: KHR es de Akira Amano. Si fuera mío, no haría fics.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somebody that used to know<strong>

Cuando piensa en ellos, piensa en el principio.

Cuando Kyoya, tal vez por curiosidad o por la novedad; caminaba tras sus pasos, le devolvía besos apasionados y aceptaba su presencia quizás más de lo que toleraba a cualquiera. No sabe si eso fue precisamente felicidad, o sólo se ve mejor ahora, cuando no lo tiene al lado y su último recuerdo de él es su espalda pasándolo de largo la última vez que fue a Namimori, sus ojos no dándole más que una mirada rápida y desinteresada. Comparado con eso, los mordiscos continuos a su cuello, su forma de enredar el amor con las ganas de masacrarlo, aquella vez que juró que lo mataría antes de dejar que alguien que no sea él lo derrote, sonaban bastante a felicidad.

No sabe en qué momento decidió que quería llevar su relación un paso más allá. No supo cuando se enamoró. Sería mentira decir que ya lo amaba esa primera vez que lo besó. Besarlo era una infracción a las reglas y le gustaba ver su rostro enojado y frutrado por no poder defenderse luego de hacerlo. Primero, sólo era eso. Notó que lo quería mucho después, cuando empezó a preguntarse qué pasaría cuando Kyoya saliera del colegio y sus obligaciones para con la familia le obligaran a pasar menos tiempo en Japón. Notó que lo amaba la primera vez que se quedó despierto después del sexo y mientras dejaba besos en el rostro dormido de Kyoya, se preguntó si a él le importaba.

No podía culparlo, de todas formas. Fue él quien forzó la relación que tenían. Fue él el que lo besó primero. Kyoya no tenía más interés en la gente que los minutos en los que los usaba para luchar. Viéndolo así, no era extraño que permitiera tocarlo a la única persona que no tuvo miedo de acercarse, que no se alejó al primer desplante. No era que significara que lo amara. Sin embargo, repetirse argumentos no evita que se sienta dolido. Pensó que sería especial, incluso cuando ya no estaban juntos. No creyó que se convertiría en uno más del montón. Y no debería extrañarse. Después de todo, lo conoce y sabe que a las cosas que pierden su interés, apenas les dedica un pensamiento.

Cuando piensa en ellos, piensa en el principio.

El principio, para él, fueron esos momentos en que su vida era luchar cada vez que se encontraban. Dino, con la excusa de ser su tutor, y él sin ninguna excusa más que las ganas que tenía de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de la cara. No piensa en aquello como "felicidad". Piensa que se sentía en paz, con sus límites y sus rutinas establecidas. Incluso él, y sus improvisadas apariciones, y sus besos inesperados y sus cambios de humor, eran parte de la rutina. No quería que cambiara.

No sabe cuándo cambio. No se fijó en un momento exacto, sólo sabe que las miradas de Cavallone pasaron a teñirse de nostalgia, que sus besos eran amargos y que sus risas más falsas cada vez. Tardó un poco en notar que era él el que causaba ese detrimento en su carácter. Tal vez pudo hacer algo para mejorarlo, para arreglarlo, pero nunca supo qué exactamente había dañado. Cavallone era una persona cambiante e insegura, y él no podía seguir todos las fluctuaciones de su humor, ni estaba interesado en vivir para averiguar qué le faltaba. No le exigía nada. Aceptaba tanto sus visitas, como los meses que desaparecía de su vista. Aceptaba tanto sus besos como sus sarcasmos y sus burlas. Y lo aceptaba a él, dentro de su cuerpo y su vida.

Y entonces, cuando terminaron, le miró como si fuera el culpable. Ocultó el dolor en sus ojos bajando la cabeza, con aquella sonrisa resignada que le había visto miles de veces ya y él no pudo entenderlo. Sufría a su lado, y a él le incomodaba. Bajo su punto de vista, lo mejor era acabar y dejar de molestarse en algo que era obvio ya no les satisfacía. No se arrenpitió de lo que hizo. Y qué si algunas noches se levantaba con la presencia tangible de sus dientes en el cuello. Y qué si a veces podía sentir su lengua dentro de la boca. Asumió que lo olvidaría. Y lo hizo. Cortando de raíz todo aquello que le ataba a Cavallone y apartándolo de su vida.

Tenía que reconocer, no se había sentido tan mal cuando terminaron. O al menos, no se había sentido mal porque terminaran. Su molestia venía del tono que usó para decirselo, como si hablara del tiempo, como si los años que estuvieron juntos fueran tan fáciles de dejar atrás sólo con una palabra. Entendía que terminar era lo más sentato. Querer a Kyoya era vivir en incertidumbre constante, tratando de entender si sus acciones significaban algo, si escondía algo de afecto o lo suyo no era más que la fuerza de la costumbre. Sería mentira, también, decir que no se había acostumbrado a eso. A esperar ver una ruptura en su habitual estoico rostro, tratando de encontrar algo en él que dijera que lo amaba, a llevarlo hasta los límites del fastidio y disculparse a medias; sólo para generar una reacción cualquiera, a la amargura que seguía a sus contantes _te amo_, que encontraban invariablemente la misma respuesta. Mirarlo un par de segundos a los ojos, y girar la cabeza, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Nunca una respuesta o un leve atisbo de lo que sentía. Y nunca se atrevió a preguntar si lo quería, o qué significaba para él, si entendía la clase de relación que tenían o qué esperaba de él. Demasiado temeroso de no obtener respuesta o de obtener un simple _no_.

No es que no lo haya superado. Lo ha superado. Es que no entiende cómo puede ser tan fácil para él borrar tantos años de un plumazo, es que no admite que no puedan tener nada más. Ni una charla como amigos cercanos, ni bromas sobre el pasado que compartieron, o una sonrisa cómplice. Es que no entiende como ha pasado de ser la única persona que lo entendía, que podía convencerle, a ser sólo un conocido, al que habla cuando es necesario, que ya no tiene acceso a sus habitaciones y con el que ni siquiera se detiene a consultar nada sobre su vida. Hay ocasiones en que quiere decirle que eso no es necesario. Que terminar no implica actuar como si ellos nunca hubieran sido nada. Hay ocasiones en que lo mira y quiere arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación, tirarle sobre el futón y preguntarle si ha olvidado las veces que lo tuvo allí, debajo de él, suplicante y a punto de perder el control.

Lo que no puede aguantar es darse cuenta que todos esos años a su lado fueron un desperdicio. Se siente inútil al pensarlo. Mirar hacia atrás y notar que durante años hiciste todo por una persona que ahora te dejó de lado.

No esperó que terminara así. No había esperado que terminara, es todo. Pero cree que las decisiones son para mantenerlas. La primera vez que siente la mirada de Dino en su nuca, se gira. Ve en sus ojos anhelo y furia a partes iguales y no lo entiende. Porqué luce como si fuera a rogarle que regresen en cualquier momento, y porqué luce como si la idea le hiciera sentir miserable.

Entendió, a medias, y muy tarde. Cuando él no dejó de visitarlo, cuando insistía en recordar viejos tiempos. Lo miraba como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a inclinarse, besarlo y pedir disculpas después por su desliz.

A Dino le gustaba sufrir, pensó. Le gustaba envolverse en contradicciones, enredarse en decisiones de las que se arrepentía, pero que volvía a tomar a sabiendas de lo que acarreaban. Él no quería eso. Ese ir y venir sin sentido, dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de alguna clase de extraña relación a medias de lo que Dino quería conseguir y lo que él quería mantener.

En un momento de furia irracional, pensó que la culpa era de esa palabra. El amor que Dino decía tenerle, que cubría sus ojos del dolor más profundo cuando lo decía, que no dejaba de susurrar cuando repartía besos en su cuerpo y se hundía en él. Él no quería nada más que regresar a la antigua rutina, antes que Dino lo mirara exigiendo algo, cualquier cosa, que no se atrevía a pedir. Si eso era amor, no lo sabe. Tampoco intenta averiguarlo.

Dino es dramático. Le dice, una vez, si acaso no es lo suficientemente bueno para que él lo ame. Está un poco borracho, no mucho como para pretender al día siguiente que no sabe lo que hace. Le sigue al bosque cuando Kyoya se marcha, e insiste. Le pregunta cómo puede comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, si le quería tan poco que no le cuesta olvidarlo.

Kyoya es práctico, por decir algo. Entre el aliento a alcohol en la boca de Dino, y su propia repugnancia al pensar que le importaba alguien tan patético como Cavallone, respondió diciendo que no entendía porqué buscaba sentirse miserable a propósito. No era todo, ni exactamente lo que quería decir. Se ahorró el _porqué insistes en volverme miserable a mí también_.


End file.
